A Grey Area
by ayodaylei
Summary: When Jacquline Jode makes an appearance as Haruhi's cousin from France, the Hosts instantly take a liking to her.


After my first day at Ouran is over I head down the South Hall, up the North corridor, and to the third music room. At least that's where I think she is. Once I'm at the end of the dull grey corridor I'm standing in front of two dull grey double doors, but when I open the doors, some kind of flower petals start flying in my face. Once they die down I hear several voices sing "Welcome" in unison. Once they're faces come into view I recognize Haruhi.

She's surprised, "Jackie? What are you doing here", I run to give her a hug.

"Well hello to you too", I respond as I pull away from the hug, "Hey did you do something different with your hair", I ask. I know for a fact that Haruhi's hair is brown, and last I saw her it was down her waist.

She runs her hands through her hair, "Oh this? I had to cut it a while ago"

A tall guy with bright grey hair interrupted us, "Haruhi, just who is this?" he asks rudely.

"Sempai!" she yells, "That's not very polite"

"Jacqueline Jodie. Age 15, First Year Class 1-A as of today, mixed nationality, and it's known for a fact that she's—", I interrupted him.

"Excuse me but I don't recall anyone asking you, so can you please shut up" I say in my calmest voice.

He just pushes his glasses up and smiles, "She also happens to be Haruhi's cousin" he finishes.

A midget with the same light grey hair jumps on me, "Wow! You and Haru-chan are cousins? Well that's weird, you two look nothing alike!" he states. I can't argue with the truth, Haruhi has fair skin while mine is Carmel. I know for a fact that my hair is black and is shoulder-length, in contrast to her's. But I also know for a fact that my eyes are brown/black, while her's are just brown. So the midget's right, we look absolutely nothing alike—but we're cousins, not sisters.

I turn back to the black-haired one, "So I suppose you know I'm here on a Culinary Arts scholarship", I state.

Haruhi chimes in, drooling, "That's right, Jackie's cooking is fricking awesome! Her asparagus balls are to die for"

A bright grey-haired twin chimes in, "Asparagus balls? I'd rather just die"

"I can make some for you guys if you want", I suggest, "Is there a kitchen nearby?"

"Oh there's on in here", says Haruhi.

I'm confused, "Wait isn't this supposed to be a music room?"

"Don't ask…"

Once were in the kitchen Haruhi sets everything up for me, "Well that's everything. We'll be closing soon so I have to get back out there"

"Don't worry, they'll be ready by the time you're done", I reassure her to much avail. She wipes away the last bit of drool off her chin and leaves the kitchen.

I mash the asparagus and roll it into medium-sized balls, I then add the necessary ingredients and put them into a frying pan. Minutes later I have asparagus balls.

I put the plate down where everyone's sitting, "_J'espère que vous les apprécierez__*****_", I say.

The tall light grey-haired one attack-hugs me, "_Incroyable! Pourtant, une autre avec le sang qui coule à travers française leurs veines!__*****__", _he shouts.

I switch back to Japanese, "Bones… being crushed", he lets go of me and apologizes.

At first everyone (minus Haruhi) was skeptical about them, trying to decide whether they should eat them or not. The light grey-haired one, now dubbed as Tamaki, says something about how he trusts a "Frenchwoman" and swallows one. Following his lead the bright grey-haired twins stick two of them with a fork and put them in their mouths, their eyes instantly glaze over with happiness. One after another they all try them, each brimming with happiness in their own way.

A twin takes a break from inhaling them, "Oh, I forgot you we haven't been introduced yet. Well the tall blonde one is Tamaki, the black haired one is Kyoya, the taller black haired one is Mori-sempai, and the shorter blonde is Honey-sempai. And I'm Kaoru and this is Hikaru—", Haruhi interrupts him.

"Stop messing with her", she growls.

"Fine", he says, "I'm Hikaru and he's Kaoru", I stand there for a minute pretending to understand everything he just said. Once Haruhi finishes cleaning up we both head out towards her place, where I happen to be staying while I'm in Japan.

"So, who's who?" I ask.

"Well in all honesty I'm not sure how to put it", she thinks for a minute, "The one who spoke French to you is Tamaki, the one you told to shut up is Kyoya, the shortest one is Honey-sempai and the tallest one is Mori-sempai"

"Alright, but what about the twins?" I ask.

"Oh the two gingers—", she stops mid sentence realizing I don't know what she's talking about, "The one who originally thought your asparagus balls were gross is Hikaru and the one who tried them first is Kaoru. I hope that makes since", she says. I let that digest for a moment before answering.

"Alright I think I get it now", I answer.

The next day after school I arrive at the club before Haruhi and get my homework out of the way. Kyoya calls me over.

"Jacqueline, could you do me a favor? We just got a new shipment of roses and I need them organized by host, here's a list of every host's colors. Could you organize them for me?" he asks.

I skim over the list, "Sure", I say. How hard can it be?

I sit down and start organizing them. Tamaki's roses are red, so I take all the red roses and put them in his basket. Kyoya's roses are purple… what the hell does a purple rose look like? I shift through all the roses in the box and I still can't find a purple rose, he must be screwing with me because there _are_ no purple roses in this box. I just pick random ones and file them into his basket, which is what I do for everyone else until the box is empty because one; some of those colors I've never even heard of, and two; none of them were in the box. So I just hope I got it right. Kyoya comes over and jots something down in his notebook, smiling. I ask him what's so funny but he brushes me off saying it's nothing. The club goes on and I'm in the kitchen making a Strawberry Amaretto Torte for Honey- "sempai" (that still feels weird), once the club ends I take the cake and put it on his table.

"Hope you enjoy it", I say, this time in Japanese.

Before I know it everyone has a slice, "Thank you", they all say in unison.

Hikaru swallows, "Hey, do you smell something burning?" he asks.

I turn back to the kitchen to see it nearly drowning in smoke, and when I run over to open the oven red flames pour out. I try to stomp the flames out with a towel, but the towel just caught fire. I then got a bucket, filled it with water and doused the flames, thereby drenching the stove. I look back to the others who just have a strange look frozen on their faces.

"Oh my god, what happened to your stove?" I ask jokingly.

Kaoru rushes over to see if I'm alright, "Jacqueline", he says grabbing my arm, "You're burnt all over", this is true. Patches of my skin are now singed black. "How could you not feel that", he asks.

I try to find an answer, "Yeah, um, about that…"

"She was born with dull senses", Kyoya interrupts, "She is colorblind, has Anosmia, the inability to smell, Ageusia, the inability to taste, and is numb to extreme heat or cold", he says as he closes his notebook.

"I was getting to that", I snap.

He grins, "Well I just got there faster", he says.

Kaoru thinks this over, "Wait, if you're colorblind, can't smell, and can't taste… then how can you cook?" he asks.

"I don't know how, I just can" I answer.


End file.
